doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble (T.V. Series)
Double Trouble is a television series spun off from the book series of the same name (which in its own right, was based on the 1984 series of the same name.) Synposis The series revolves around the lives of Megan and Jenny Healy, pretty-faced brunette twins surviving life in high school after moving to Leawood, California. The twins have always together but have different personalities, Older twin, Megan is easy-going, carefree, and outgoing while younger twin, Jenny is smart, sensible, and quiet, and always feels inferior towards her sister, but they are best friends. Differences between the 1984 series and the books *The series takes place in a fictional town in California called Leawood in the books while the setting was in Des Moines, Iowa in the TV series in 1984. *The twins were renamed Megan and Jenny Healy in the books *The twins' mother was deceased in the TV Series in 1984, in the books, the mother is very much alive and goes by Tess Healy. *The name Art Foster was changed to Nathan Healy. * Cast & Characters *Caitlin - Erin Healy *Kylie Tyndall - Michelle Healy *Paul Johannson - Nathan Burke *Eva La Rue - Tess Burke *Nolan Gerald Funk - Jack Wheeler (Season 1-2) *Carlie Casey - Samantha "Sam" Cooper (Season 1-3) *Kallie Childress - Laurie Evans *Teo Maris - Marvin Dilton *Robbie Amell - Paul Porter Crossovers Being Liz crossover In Being Liz: L.A. Vacation, Liz Chapman, a blonde teenager from Hampton, California is visiting Los Angeles for Spring Break vacation. Twins Erin and Michelle Healy are also visiting L.A. with their parents and best friend, Samantha Cooper. During the vacation, Liz, who is dating basketball star, Jay Orlando, accidently kisses Paul Porter, Michelle's boyfriend. When Liz discovers that Paul has a girlfriend, she is sent into a turmoil. Back in Hampton, during her date with Jay, Liz reveals to him that she kissed Paul in L.A., shocked about the truth, Jay leaves and Liz is crushed. Back in Santa Mira, Paul reveals to Michelle that he kissed Liz Chapman in L.A. Angered by the shocking truth, Michelle breaks up with him and is in tears. Erin, Michelle's twin sister vows to find the girl responsible for kissing her sister's boyfriend and pay. Theme Song Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato's song, One in a Same is used for the intro to the Double Trouble (T.V. series). Costumes The project is produced by Gossip Girl producers Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage had originally read Double Trouble in book proposal form. Costume designer Mimi Kapue, drew heavily on their experience in making The Lying Game. Development In September 2011, it was officially announced that My 13 network was moving forward with a television series as a prequel to the original series, based on Double Trouble. The project is produced by Gossip Girl producers Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. Former Sex and the City writer Amy B. Harris penned the adaptation.[8] On January 18, 2012, The CW network ordered a pilot of The Carrie Diaries. The project will continue to be helmed by executive producers Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, Len Goldstein and Maryam Wells. On May 11, the pilot was picked up to series. On May 9, 2013, The My 13 Network renewed Double Trouble for a second season. It has received an initial order of 13 episodes. Casting On February 15, 2012 the series' first role was cast. Real-life identical twins Keaton and Kylie Tyndall has landed the part of the Burke twins. Keaton plays Megan and Kylie plays Jenny. On February 28, Carli Casey joined them. Casey will play the twins' best friend in high school, Samantha "Sam" Cooper. Settings ;Burke Household The Burke house is where Megan, Jenny, Tess, and Nathan all live, and where the majority of the other characters in the series work. It is the main setting for the series. The Tipton Hotel is located in Boston, Massachusetts. ;The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_on_Deck#SS_Tipton SS Tipton] In the episode "Let Us Entertain You", Zack, Cody, and Carey spent a week vacationing on board the SS Tipton. It is also the setting of the sequel series, The Suite Life on Deck. The first time the SS Tipton is referenced is in the episode, "To Catch a Thief". While Maddie talks to London on the phone a life preserver with the words "S.S. Tipton" can be seen in the background. ;Buckner Middle School[11] The twins' Middle School. The school's mascot is a badger. In the scene outside of the school where a few students are walking between two buildings shows "The Mall" area that's located in Lincoln Park High School, in Chicago, Illinois. Some of the students that attend Buckner were Max, Bob, and Agnes. Carey would come sit outside of the detention area while Zack was being punished. She said when she was outside the principal's office at Cheevers High that, "Thanks to Zack, I knitted 32 sweaters and an afghan." The name comes from former-Boston Red Sox first baseman Bill Buckner. ;Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School Maddie and Mary Margaret (Monique Coleman) attended this private school in season one. Later in season two, Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens) and Leslie (Kaycee Stroh) were added to the minor cast, with London also attending the school in season two. In season three, London, Maddie, and Leslie no longer attend Our Lady. External shots of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School are of University College at the University of Toronto in Canada. ;Paul Revere Mini Mart Zack and Cody work at the Paul Revere mini mart for the manager, Wayne Wormser. The mini mart's motto is, "The savings are coming! The savings are coming!" It is across the street from another mini mart with a patriotic name and theme, The Betsy Ross Stop and Shop, which is run by Wormser's business enemy and fierce rival. ;Camp Heaven On Earth The summer camp where Maddie works over the summer. The only part of the camp shown is the cabin in which Maddie and the young girls stay. ;Cheevers High School Where Zack, Cody, London, Maddie, and Nia attend along with other students including Barbara, Bob, and Mark. This setting was used in "Lip Synchin' in the Rain," "First Day of High School," "Orchestra," and "Benchwarmers." John Marshall High School (Los Angeles, California) is shown in a snapshot as Cheevers High School. ;Other places in Boston Scenes also take place in several other places in Boston, including Fenway Park, a movie theater, Maddie's apartment, the local shopping mall, a bowling alley (The same bowling alley was used to film a scene from the Hannah Montana episode, "People Who Use People"),[12] a miniature golf course, Kurt's apartment, Mr. Moseby's condo, the Goose Lodge, Liberty Park, an apartment where Maddie and her friends painted for a poor family for community service, Arwin's apartment, camp Knock-a-Number, the forest that has Merele's cabin, Kurt's tour bus, the shop where Maddie demanded London give her inhaler, an art museum, a dance club, an alley with a garbage container, a pizza restaurant, Theo's home, the "Risk It All" studio, the Cluck Bucket, an aptitude company, and the restaurant where Wayne "dates" London. There are even two episodes that take place in Hollywood, which includes a movie studio, LAX, a beach, Sunset Blvd, Hollywood Blvd, and the Tipton Los Angeles.